


The Amber Room

by Aloysius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Drug Use, EriSol - Freeform, I Tried, Ive never written smut before, M/M, NSFW, This Is STUPID, gomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysius/pseuds/Aloysius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan had gotten tired of being nothing but a disappointment, so he figured he may as well be one properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amber Room

**Author's Note:**

> Ackk i've never written anything NSFW before i'm sorry I tried...

Eridan had heard of The Ebony Fort. Most people had. Truth be told it wasn't a fort at all, but a vast underground complex of sprawling hallways and a network of rooms. Everyone knew what went on there, and it wasn't legal.  
Eridan didn't really mean to wander in, not really, but he'd had an argument with his father about how he was a disgrace to the family and never did anything worthwhile and ought to be ashamed of himself, and when he stormed out and found himself in that part of town he figured one more disgrace couldn't hurt. A slender Asian woman in red clothing with huge red false eyelashes stopped him to check his ID at the door, and as she allowed him in the pinched his arse and called something after him in a nasty tone and giggled.  
He stepped into an old warehouse that was dusty and falling apart, and spotted a small girl on the other side who waved cheerfully to him.  
"First time?" She chirped happily when he made his way over. She was tiny, no more than five ft at the very tallest, and was dressed in a baggy green jumper dress and a knitted blue hat with thick black hair sticking out from under it.  
He nodded, and she smiled. "I'll take you down, no problem!" She took his hand and took him to an elevator he hadn't noticed, pressing the button over and over impatiently while tapping her foot. "There's nowhere specific to go down there, most people just wander. There are fairy lights around, and if a rooms occupied the lights'll be off outside. Simple, see?"  
"Yeah. And what exactly's gonna be occupyin these rooms?" He asked wryly. He knew, of course, but hearing rumours and being there were entirely different, and he suddenly felt nervous.  
She grinned at him as the lift pinged and they stepped in. "Depends on the room. Everyone's different y'see. If it's your first time i'd try and stay as legal as possible, there are people around who are just there to, you know, talk and stuff. Hang out. If that's what you're after find Karkat, he mostly just likes to hang out and stuff but he's happy to do more if you want."she was rocking back and forth on her heels, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers.  
Eridan thought of his father and grinned nastily. "The more illegal the better, I think." He announced, and she caught his eye and smirked, it looking out of place on her sweet face.  
"Cheating girlfriend?" She asked.  
"Nah, Father. Disgrace to the family I am."  
She laughed and ushered him out of the lift as they reached their floor, waving as the doors shut behind him. The entryway was smaller than he expected, and dark corridors lit only by the aforementioned fairy lights spread off in different directions. He selected the one on his right and followed it until it split, choosing a different direction. He wandered for a while, noting the different colours of the door, catching the muffled music coming from behind some. He met several other people in the hallways, mostly thin pretty women in not many clothes, but he encountered one man sitting in a small alcove on a chaise longue, babbling to himself about messiahs and clowns. He smiled languidly at Eridan and waved, but otherwise left him alone.  
He found the Karkat the girl in the lift had mentioned, dressed in great swaths of black and red fabric with a blonde boy on his arm. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, but Karkat murmured to him in a soft voice as he felt his way along the hallway. Eridan only knew he was Karkat because he heard the blonde say wistfully how he wished he could see Karkat's face.  
Eridan watched them walk off down the corridor until Karkat's soft voice couldn't be heard - or at least, it couldn't until he began to yell at the drug user, and Eridan could scarcely believe it was the soft spoken boy screeching so loudly - and he turned to move on, but a door caught his eye. Nothing has caught his attention until that point, but the rich mustard yellow door stood out to him. The lights above it were on, and he opened the door uncertainly.  
The lighting inside was as low as the lighting in the corridor, but in the small room it cast a soft yellow glow. The walls were a darker shade than the door, and if he looked close enough he saw the tiny bees painted in gold. The carpet was thick and plush and black, and the furniture matched, all in tones of black and yellow and all elaborate. The boy stood in the middle of the room was just as elaborate, and spun delicately on one foot to peer at Eridan from under long eyelashes. His hair was a rich brown and messy in a natural way, like he'd just rolled out of bed. He had heterochromia, one eye a chocolate brown and the other an icy blue. He had sharp defined cheekbones and a pointy nose, was tall and slim and graceful. He was draped in gold chiffon and silk, thin floaty fabrics that drifted languidly about his body as he moved, with laced black stockings that reached his thighs.  
He smiled at Eridan, it softening his face. "First time?"  
"Is it that obvious?" Eridan shut the door behind him.  
The man smirked and sat down on a corner sofa, black with yellow cushions, and patted the seat next to him.  
"What's your name?" He lisped when he spoke but it wasn't unattractive.  
"Eridan. What's yours?" His own thick accent slurred his words, and he suddenly self conscious, eyes drifting instead to the stocking on the boys legs.  
"Bee."  
"Your real name."  
He hesitated. "Sollux." He crossed his legs. "Like them?"  
Eridan nodded, embarrassed, and Sollux reached out to stretch his legs across Eridan's lap.  
"Not used to being open about these things huh?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I have something that'll make it easier."  
He stood up and swept gracefully over to a small chest of drawers, and returned with a tiny black box. Opening it, he lifted out a tiny hexagon of a wax like substance. "A...well, let's say a special kind of honey. Open up."  
Eridan opened his mouth uncertainly and Sollux placed it on his tongue. It tasted like normal honey.  
"You rich boys do drugs a lot or is this a first?" Sollux asked, sarcasm creeping into his voice. Eridan began to suspect he wasn't as soft as he appeared.  
"A first" he admitted, and the words felt heavy and sluggish in his mouth. He relaxed back against the sofa and sighed, the world slipping into soft focus.  
"You've had sex before though, right." He drawled, definitely sarcastic.  
Eridan nodded happily. He hadn't felt this nice in a long time.  
"And how does you lordship like it?"  
"Don't be so mean, I've not been mean to you. I came to get away from mean." He slurred.  
Sollux sighed dramatically, but the smile that fought it's way to the face seemed more genuine than before.  
"I bet I know how you like it, Mr Stockings." Eridan giggled.  
Sollux drifted about and the movements seemed slower to Eridan's eyes, glazed over with drugs. He blinked and Sollux appeared in front of him, crouching on the floor to unlace Eridan's boots, then moving up to unbutton his purple skinny fit jeans. He slapped the outside of his thighs, not gently, until he got the idea and lifted his hips up. Sollux whipped off his jeans and underwear in one swift movement, and replaced them with a pair of silk panties covered in lace before Eridan had time to lower his hips. Normally he would've been embarrassed to be indulging in his secret delight, but he couldn't bring himself to be coherent enough to care. Sollux took his wool jumper and pulled it over his head, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips.  
Eridan leaned forward to meet his lips again but he'd gone, back on his knees to roll a stocking up Eridan's leg. His hands were soft and felt great as they rubbed over his bare legs. He shaved them, not that anyone had ever known before. He started to tingle as the stocking reached his thigh, and he felt Sollux smirk against his flesh as he kissed the inside of his thigh. He rubbed his foot for a moment before moving to add the other stocking, and Eridan started to feel more comfortable.  
"Dress or no dress?" Sollux asked playfully, resting his chin on one of Eridan's knees.  
"What have you got? Anythin purple?" He voice sounded fair away and felt like he could float away, but Sollux's laugh brought him back.  
He was stood in front of him with a purple dress on a hanger. It had a chiffon cantilevered skirt and a tight fitted bodice. The straps were wide and fastened behind the neck in a neat bow. Clustered around the top were deep violet stones that glittered in the low light.  
"It's perfect!" Eridan cooed, shakily getting to his feet. Sollux helped him into the dress, lacing up the back and tying the knot at the back of his neck. Eridan swayed on the spot, letting the skirt float about in the air. Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan's waist and kissed the back of his neck, nipping lightly at the skin. The drugs were making Eridan light headed, and he staggered back to the sofa, collapsing onto it. His vision swam for a moment, but when it came back it was clearer than before and Sollux was hovering over him.  
"Lightweight." He smirked.  
"Wow fuck you." Eridan could barely get the words out.  
Sollux pushed him down and ran one hand up the outside of Eridan's thigh under the skirt. "That is generally the idea, genius. Thought you said you'd done this before huh?" His laugh was dry and quiet.  
Eridan didn't reply, his eyes unfocused on the ceiling until Sollux slapped his face lightly. "Damnit I knew it was your first time I shouldn't have given you something so strong FUCK." He didn't say it loudly, but the word stood out to Eridan clear as day.  
"Yes please." He whispered, voice slow and drawn out.  
Sollux grinned and moved to straddle him, playing with the jewelled straps as he leaned down to nip Eridan lightly on the nose. He laughed and slapped playfully at Sollux, who dragged his tongue slowly over Eridan's lips once they closed. He opened his mouth and let Sollux's tongue slip in and sighed happily into his mouth. He reached up to tangle his hands in Sollux's thick mass of hair, and his mouth moved away before he realised. There was a fuzzy voice in his head that made him doubt that the drugs were a good idea. He was missing things, and Sollux kept moving before he realised. Sollux licked his ear teasingly and Eridan began to laugh loudly again, until Sollux moved to nip and lick at Eridan's neck and he moaned loudly mid laugh.  
Eridan noticed that Sollux was still wrapped in all the fabric he was wearing,and he tugged at it awkwardly until it slid off. His skin was pale as milk, and he ran one hand down Sollux's chest. Sollux moved back away from his hands to shimmy down the sofa, leaving the fabric in a pile over Eridan's chest. He played idly with a length of it, letting the wispy fabric trail through his fingers as Sollux pushed his skirts up out of the way. He licked the inside of Eridan's thigh and blew on it, making Eridan shiver, but as Sollux sank his teeth in he cackled loudly.  
"How'd ya know I liked that?" He asked louder than he meant to, staring at the ceiling again swirling the fabric in patterns in the air.  
"I didn't." Sollux stated dryly, and bit him again higher up his thigh, licking carefully over the bite marks. He used his teeth to grasp the lace at the top of the silk underwear and pulled it down slowly. To Eridan's already delayed reactions it seemed to take a lifetime. He kissed Eridan once on each thigh, then delicately between his legs. Eridan gasped and his fingers found Sollux's hair again. His tongue flicked over him like it did over his lips minutes before and then he started to suck. Eridan closed his eyes and chirped. Combined with the drugs it felt incredible, and he felt oddly lucid. The yellow of the walls still swam behind his eyes even with them closed, and he could barely feel the sofa underneath him anymore, like he was floating.  
He might've had sex a few times before, but they'd been rushed and rough and he'd never had anyone do what Sollux was doing. With the drug still swimming in his mind he literally saw stars, purple and gold, as he finally let go. He felt Sollux swallow around him and grinned languidly. He moved on top of him and when Eridan opened his eyes blearily, Sollux was peering down at him curiously.  
"Did I break you or something? You've sure been screaming like it."  
Had he? He'd barely even noticed, and kept grinning at nothing as Sollux reached down to brush his hair from his face with long fingers.  
"If it's too much we can stop." He promised, but Eridan frowned and shook his head.  
"Shut up and put your damn dick in my ass already." He barely heard himself speak, voice trailing off as he reached the end of his sentence, but Sollux had understood and nodded. Gently he coaxed Eridan onto his stomach and massaged the back of his thighs through the stockings. Before Eridan noticed they'd moved up to rub at his ass firmly. He blinked and Sollux was rubbing lube generously between his cheeks. Blinked again and two fingers slipped smoothly in. Nobody else had bothered to take the time to do it before, and it felt better than he'd expected, given previous experience. He felt it more than he had Sollux's hands on his hips or his thighs, and he belatedly realised the drug was wearing off. Another finger worked its way in and Eridan jumped as it hit something inside him. Sollux snorted behind him and rubbed his back comfortingly, pulling his fingers out.  
"Sure?"  
"Sure." Eridan confirmed, working his legs open a bit further.  
He felt Sollux press against him for a second before he pushed inside him slowly. He was gentler than the others had been and he began to wish he'd visited the Amber Room before. Sollux waited, letting Eridan get used to the feel of him, and pulled all the way out, slamming back in hard. Eridan made an incomprehensible noise and his fingers grasped at the sofa. He wasn't rough but he didn't treat Eridan like he was made of glass, like he was the precious perfect boy his father thought he was. With every thrust Eridan pushed back eagerly to meet him, and the more the drug cleared from his mind the more he could feel it, feel his hair stuck to his forehead damp with sweat, hear Sollux panting, his fingers gripping at Eridan's sides. Eridan pushed back to lift himself onto his knees and used a free hand to guide Sollux's to his front, between his legs. He needed little encouragement, teasing Eridan and whispering his name mockingly, telling him to scream and beg for it.  
He came before Sollux did, and with the drug finally out of his system he collapsed exhausted onto the sofa as Sollux rode out his orgasm. He fell heavily onto Eridan's back, sniggering at the disgruntled noise he made and pressing their sweaty bodies together. Eridan lay still for a while, head throbbing and breathing heavily, until he sat up suddenly, hand over his mouth and Sollux toppled unceremoniously to the floor. Sollux barely had to look at him to guess the problem, and handed him a bucket so he could empty his stomach into it. He sighed loudly and sat on the soft next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly.  
"Way to kill the mood there."  
"Sorry." Eridan smiled up at him weakly and pushed his fringe from his eyes. Sollux reached over to style it idly, it being so damp it stayed where he put it when he swept it back.  
"You should probably stay for a bit." He informed Eridan authoritatively. "You wandering around like this isn't a good idea. I'll get you some water or something."  
He seemed even more graceful basking in his afterglow as he drifted over to a small fridge in the corner and took out a bottle of water, handing it carefully to Eridan. He drank with hands shaking, even when Sollux reached out to steady them.  
"That stuff." He said, nodding the black box still on the arm of the sofa. "It always cause this or am I just a fuckin lightweight?"  
Sollux laughed loudly and patted Eridan's thigh reassuringly. "It's always like this the first time. But most people aren't priviledged enough for a second turn."  
"You mean they can't afford it." Sollux's pointed gaze told him the answer and he chuckled, standing to wobble across the room to his jeans. He dug his wallet out of the pockets and tossed it haphazardly to Sollux, who only just managed to catch it. "Everythin in there came from my Dad, with the intention of me spendin it on somethin I dunno decent or somethin. Spend every last penny."  
"Yes your lordship." Sollux replied sardonically, but there was a grin on his face as he slipped the bills out. "Now come lie down before you pass out."

When Sollux finally deemed him sober enough to leave the sun was almost rising. He managed to walk without stumbling, but Sollux still insisted on guiding him to the elevator, steadying him with an arm around his waist. He'd talked to Sollux all night and discovered him to be annoying and horribly sarcastic and rude and arrogant and that was exactly why Eridan liked him. All the things he wasn't allowed to be, Sollux was, as well as graceful and beautiful and one hell of a good time. He let Eridan keep both the dress and the stockings, and tied one of his golden pieces of chiffon around Eridan's neck as a scarf. He kissed him again as they waited for the elevator, and straightened his jumper.  
"You better come back your lordship, I think the contents of your wallet quite like being in my pocket."  
Eridan laughed and gave him a playful shove as the doors slid open. The same girl in the blue hat was inside, yawning loudly.  
"Thought you'd got lost or died or something." She said to Eridan cheerfully as he stepped inside. Sollux offered him a piece of paper, and her eyebrows rose to almost disappear beneath her hat.  
"Let me know when you're coming and i'll make sure I'm free. Wear the dress. Buy some high heels."  
Eridan folded the paper neatly and slipped it in his pocket, ignoring the girls surprised expression.  
"Be free tomorrow." He said with certainty, and Sollux mockingly blew him a kiss as the doors slid shut.


End file.
